The importance of practicing proper dental hygiene has been well documented. In this regard, it is extremely advantageous to frequently and systematically remove plaque and debris from around and between an individual's teeth. Failure to religiously remove debris and plaque from between and around teeth is likely to lead to dental disease including tooth decay, gingivitis and the like.
Conventional flossing often requires one to put his or her hands in his or her mouth. This may lead to illness due to the increased potential of the spread of bacteria. Another drawback with conventional flossing is that the used dental floss must be properly discarded in a trash receptacle or other appropriate location. Due to the flexible nature of used dental floss it is often difficult to discard the used piece of dental floss in the location the user wishes to discard it. The conventional manual method of flossing one's teeth is cumbersome due to the difficulty in maneuvering a piece of dental floss to the desired position in one's mouth. Individuals with small mouths have a particularly difficult time of flossing using the manual method. Another difficulty with conventional flossing is that it is difficult to fit the floss between teeth which are tightly squeezed together. It often requires a great deal of time, force and effort to properly locate the piece of dental floss for it to fit between two adjacent teeth. Another drawback with conventional flossing is that the gingival sulcus, the area on the gum line between teeth, commonly does not get cleaned or rubbed free of debris.
Therefore, there is a need for a flossing apparatus which is easy to use while keeping one's hands out of one's mouth, which is able to more easily fit a piece of floss between adjacent tight teeth, and which is able to clean the gingival sulcus.
Motorized toothbrushes are known. The commercial market has seen the introduction of many different types of motorized toothbrushes over the last several years. The tendency in the technology is towards more complex, expensive and non-commercially feasible methods of achieving motorized motions in the bristles and heads of toothbrushes. Related U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,083; 6,178,579; 6,189,693 and 6,360,395 disclose motorized toothbrushes in which batteries in the handle of the toothbrush power a motor in the handle to oscillate or rotate an elongated shaft which is so connected as to effect a circular motion of bristles in the toothbrush head. Each of these U.S. patents is fully incorporated by reference herein. The oscillation of the elongated shaft causes oscillation of a circular portion of the head to which a plurality of bristles are attached.
Motorized flossing devices are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,041 discloses a motorized flosser for removing debris from between teeth and around teeth. The motorized flosser has a flossing implement detachably connected to the main body of the instrument. The flossing implement has a pair of tines between which extends a piece of floss. When activated, a motor reciprocates an output shaft which causes the flossing instrument to reciprocate. One drawback to such apparatus is that this straight reciprocal movement of the piece of dental floss does not adequately clean debris such as food particles from teeth. The piece or length of floss does not sweep across the teeth but instead only rubs against a very small area of the teeth.
It is further well known to convert a power driven toothbrush into a power driven flossing device by changing the heads on the end of a battery powered hand held instrument. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,078 discloses a detachable flosser head for a motorized toothbrush. A drive shaft in the handle assembly reciprocates causing the flosser head to reciprocate. Again, this straight reciprocal movement of the piece of dental floss does not adequately clean debris such as food particles from teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,711 discloses another power driven toothbrush which may be converted to a power driven flossing device.
Another inherent drawback with known motorized flossers is that they do not adequately remove biofilm from the surface of teeth. Biofilm is a well organized community of cooperating microorganisms. One commonly known biofilm which forms on tooth surfaces is called plaque. Biofilms may be easily destroyed simply by wiping them with a brush or other mechanically abrasive material, disrupting attachment to their substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for a powered flossing apparatus which adequately removes biofilm from the surface of teeth, promotes regular flossing and is easy to use.